


药 Aphrodisiac

by bulakasama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: NC-17是暑假和室友看了电视剧的产物，单纯的肉肉，来满足自己和她们的。原本不是很想发出来的，因为有些内容很傻气，但是后面修改了一下，删了一些东西，便放了出来，当是记录，第一辆小车车。全文俗车，不喜勿喷，人物ooc深夜党万岁٩( 'ω' )و





	药 Aphrodisiac

　　药 Aphrodisiac

　　" Going my way?"

　　还是一如既往地维持着良好的绅士风度，Will看着侧身为自己开车门的男人，慵懒的神情就像刚刚睡醒的猎豹，在阳光下舒服地伸懒腰。论谁也不会想到就在一分钟前，他才把死去的警官推下副驾驶座。

　　Will盯着他想看清他下一步的打算，最终却只好乖乖上了车。

　　一路上人烟稀少，马路蜿蜒扭曲不知道要通往何处，道路旁的景物飞快跃入眼中又极速地逃走，让他的头有一点眩晕。

　　终于，Hanniba来到了一栋悬崖边的海景别墅，打开了大门，Will一下车便觉得Hannibal的资产远远超出他们所有人的想象。他到底在多少国家有着房子，又有着多少身份，这让Will顿时好奇起来。Will跟在他的身后，有些诧异地打量着这里。Hannibal只对Will说了一句Please便径直向酒柜走去，从其中取出一瓶喝到一半的白兰地，又从碗柜中拿了两只玻璃杯，优雅地，带着微笑地开始倒酒。

　　Will温顺地进了房子，房间里的装潢极其符合Hannibal的审美，一种低调却无时无刻不透露着房子的主人独特的品味，他只是不自在地盯着Hannibal拿酒倒酒再递给他，动作一气呵成，Will低头注视着手中接过的酒杯，淡黄色的酒汁在杯中旋转，闭眼猛地喝了下去，但在途中却被辛辣的酒呛了喉咙。他俯下上半身剧烈咳嗽，Hannibal则不以为意，甚至到古董留声机那儿放上了柔和的交响曲，是勃拉姆斯第四交响曲。

　　命运这种东西，无论如何逃避都无法改变。Hannibal从不相信神明，但是对于命运这种东西，因为Will的存在，而让他开始反思自己的曾经。

　　或许，他生而就是与他人不同，或许，若是Misha和他并未遭遇那些不好的事情，自己仍会走上这条反抗神的道路。

　　他相信他和Will之间的感情远远超越了爱情，准确说是许多种情感杂合在一起，无时无刻不在拨动他的底线，他就不能随他心意一次吗？或许他可以改一下规则，Let's play a game。

　　Hannibal倚在沙发背上，拿着酒杯若有所思地将衣服领口松了松，这该死的病服，让他有些呼吸困难。他视线的余光却瞥见某人刚刚起身尔后又俯着身大口喘息，Hannibal抿唇将目光锁定在他的身上，喘息声中，Will的身子不停向下弓起，他蹲在他面前，酒杯从手中滑落在地上翻滚了几圈。

　　Well，不论怎样，作为他的前任医生，他还是有义务去询问男人的情况。

　　缓步走至离他两步的地方站定，Hannibal戏弄地说：“Will你这又是在自导自演哪一出呢，我原以为Freddie的死已是你的极限了，嗯，不，You Need To Face The Big Monster,Don't you? Maybe It's US.”他的语气平静得让Will心头一紧。

　　然而，除了Will隐忍的喘息声，Hannibal未听到任何的回答，不仅如此，空气中的味道也变得暧昧起来。

　　“让我想想，是因为之后会发生的事情而让你兴奋了吗，知道吗，Will你现在闻起来就像是发情的母狗。”Hannibal边说着边继续向他靠近。

　　不，离我远一点！Will的身体颤抖着，涎水从嘴角流下来，他感受得到自己的铃口正不间断地溢出液体，不对，这很不对，他从未有过这样的，这样的想要做爱的冲动。突然的，一双大手有力地将他从地上拉起来，对上那双被情欲浑浊的蓝眼睛，它们的主人正微张着红润的小口，不停地将热气喷洒在他的脸上。Hannibal感到自己的下身莫名地紧起来。

　　又嗅了嗅空气中的味道，一股异样的激素气息萦绕在Will的身侧。Hannibal的嘴角扯出一个好看的弧度，他可从未想过要和Will发生些什么不一样的关系，毕竟性（sex）对他来说只能是一种建立在利用上的享受，但是这种单纯因为人类肮脏的欲望而进行的性事他从未有过，一种好奇感油然而生。  
　　  
　　不过，对于Will他从来只会掌握主动权。

　　他在Will耳边吹热气说：“My little tea cup你是决定要从凶手这接受爱歌了吗？”低沉的嗓音让Will的腿更软了些，“不过，我想，我应该先去做一个自身清洁，你知道的毕竟在那个鬼地方待上这么久，我的身体和心理都是极度煎熬的。”

　　他一定是个浑蛋，极坏的浑蛋！看着消失在转角的男人，Will的一下子瘫在沙发上，他的下半身肿得快炸裂了，可是他不能在这里，在Hannibal面前做出什么难以启齿的动作，可是，大脑中眩晕的感觉，还有生理上的不适却一直折磨着他。他应该还不会出来的吧，在这之前自己先来一发可能会缓解很多的吧，不觉间他的右手已经隔着泛白的牛仔裤摩擦抚慰着自己的性器，然而，这一点点就如同饮鹤止渴，根本无法解他心头之痒，于是拉链拉开的声音传入了他自己的耳中，他已经无法控制住自己的动作，从内裤中掏出已经肿胀完全的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

　　他脑海中不再是身材火辣，面容姣好的女人，更多的是那双深棕瞳子的主人，那有力的肌肉饱满的手臂，那好看的棱角分明的人鱼线，还有胸口那一团不算浓密的毛发，不知道躺在上面是否会有浅浅的痒，还有更重要的，他的性器是否也如此壮观。Will的动作越来越大，他想象着Hannibal用那双处理过多少肢体的手捏着他粉色的乳首，不行这种窒息的快感让他有快要射出来的冲动。

　　“Han...”Will双眼迷离地加快了撸动的速度，然而，一双大手却阻止了他的动作，Hannibal刚刚洗完澡的身上还散发着热气，那双他渴望的手正在他的阴茎根部用一条高级定制的领带系上，高潮被阻断的恼怒情绪一下子涌入眼中。

　　他还来不及抱怨，就被用力地扯起来跪在沙发前温暖的羊毛地毯上，Hannibal的手指轻轻勾起浴巾的一角，庞然大物便跃了出来，硕大的头部快抵住他的鼻尖，还未勃起便已经壮观极了，不知道它的味道是不是跟它的主人一样刁钻。

　　“既然也想的话，为什么不做呢？”Hannibal又摆出那副戏谑的模样，“来，满足我。”Come to feeting me.

　　Will眨巴着那双漂亮的眼睛，里面氤氲的水汽让Hannibal心中升起一种极度的愉悦感，而那张小口也逐渐吻上他的阴茎，Will浅浅地试探地吸允着柱身，他未曾有过替男人口交的经验，这一切都很是新奇，专属于Hannibal的味道正不断霸占他的口腔，那半勃的物什粉色的前端却仍然蜷在那层皮下，Will不知道他完全兴奋起来的话到底会带给他多大的震撼，不过现在他同样难受得快死了，他的右手从男人的阴茎撤下向着自己的渴望伸去，可是Hannibal更先一步察觉他的意图，他不知道又从何处拿来另一条领带将他的手捆在背后，Will难耐地哼了几声，他感到自己真的快要炸掉了。

　　“该死的，Hannibal你就不能快一点吗？你他妈是不是不行啊！”Hannibal却俯身在他耳边说：“Will心急可是会得不偿失的，我想，你应该学着克服自己的欲望，毕竟接下来还有很多的事情等着我们不是吗？”

　　Hannibal的手指攀上他的脖颈，指间轻柔地顺着光滑的皮肤向下抚摸，他将Will抵在沙发上，让他跪着背对自己，同时又将他双腿分开，粉嫩的肉穴就如此清晰地暴露在他的面前，Will的身体有些颤抖，无法预料之后会发生什么。Hannibal在手上挤满了润滑液，试探地伸进一根手指。

　　“唔……”Will扭动着身子忍受他一点点深入的手指，接着又是第二根第三根，到第四根时，Will感受到了强烈的炽痛感，然而在药的作用下，他发现自己的后穴竟开始痒了起来，并且随着Hannibal的动作而愈发渴望，前端被束缚的痛苦于是便更加清晰了。猛的，在Hannibal的手指轻轻向上勾起时触碰到了明显凸起的一点，Will惊呼出声，身子也向前弓起，后穴不停地收缩起来，天，这种不一样的快感正刺激着他脆弱的大脑和神经，他竟然无射精高潮了。

　　待他平静些许，Hannibal抽出了手指，让他翻转身子面向他，毫不留情地将已经完全硬起来的肉棒捅进他的嘴里，Will发现他根本无法完全含住他，那炽热的物体狠狠冲撞他的喉咙，让他有想吐的冲动，然而，身体上的空虚才让他败下仗来，他的后穴不停地一开一合渴望用什么硕大的东西填满，渴望那个点带给自己的无限的舒服，不，Hannibal，快一些，快给我。

　　Hannibal终于像是听到了他的乞求，从他的口中退出，半弯着腰将Will拖到自己面前，对准饥渴的小穴撞了进去。

　　“啊！”这肿胀的快感，让Will大叫着双腿盘上了那精壮的腰。

　　Hannibal爽利极了，Will的肉穴温暖得快化出水来，紧致的内壁，不停吮吸他的阴茎。他甚至闭上眼，享受这令人难忘的舒适。他开始缓慢地进出，虽然他知道Will已能够很好的接受他，不过他就是要让他晚一点得到满足。

　　他将Will翻了个身，从后面又一次狠狠地干他，啪啪的水声淫秽非常。不过，现在他又有了新的想法。

　　他的双臂箍着Will的小腹，让他和自己一同起身，以这种相连的方式，他带着Will一步一步向玻璃门靠近，每走一步就撞击一下身前的肉体，每一次都可以听到Will破碎的呻吟，他将Will抵在玻璃门上，用力地有节奏地操弄。

　　“怎么样，我有让你舒服吗（Fucking you hard）嗯，My little tea cup ？”

　　“啊，太深了，不能再进去了！”  
　　  
　　而不过一会他又开始乞求。  
　　  
　　“求你，让我射…让我…啊，Han…Hannibal.”他的男根被胀的通红。

　　Hannibal转而更加用力地冲刺那一点，就在Will要高潮的瞬间，他拉开了那根领带，同时深深吻上了他的嘴唇。

　　他的唇带着丝丝冰凉，就好像是凶猛的猎食者正沉溺于猎物的爱歌之中，深深的用那条灵活的舌头纠缠着他，浓稠的乳白色液体喷薄而出，Will的身体不停颤抖着，大幅度摆动着。

　　但是，这并未结束，Will的药效还未过，而他自己也并未发泄。Hannibal边吻着Will边打开了玻璃门，他拥着他，少时从他的身体里抽出，他将还在高潮余韵中的Will带进了那个户外的小泳池里，借着水的浮力，将Will的双腿分开到180度，整个人承受着他身体的重量，抵着泳池池壁用力地抽插。

　　“啊，好舒服，Hannibal，好爽，啊…快要……”

　　“Will…”

　　本就敏感的身体又一次用后穴达到了巅峰，那不断收缩的肉壁终于榨干了体内硬如铁烙的肉棒，白色的精液射入他的花蕊深处。

　　Will的双腿没了Hannibal的支撑无力的沉入水中，Hannibal正将头埋在Will的颈窝，高潮后的他同样无力极了，这次性爱是他这些年来最为舒畅的一次，Will的双手抱着Hannibal的臂膀防止自己滑下去，他喘息着，闭着眼俯在Hannibal的肩上稍事休息。之后的记忆便不太清晰，只感到Hannibal将他捞出来水中，替他做了身体上的清理。待他醒来时已是傍晚，他的身体虽然有些酸软，但是他却只觉得一身轻松，他穿好了叠在床头整齐的衣服，下了床。

　　后来就是破碎的酒杯，散落的红酒，与红龙的恶战，以及最后坠落的满足。

　　“我终于可以明目张胆地永远和你在一起了。”Will/Hannibal.

　　End


End file.
